Black Janitor Guy's Revenge
by Sexy Joe
Summary: Black Janitor Guy takes his suffering on stupid nerds.


Black Janitor Guy's Revenge

It's a new beginning of Smash of Fort Wayne. No more shitty purdue. No more shitty rules. Most of all, no more bullshit. Strom galdy announce that we got a new venue called Hot Sauce Games. He also announced that this weekly will be special because it's a lock in. This is the first time that Smash of Fort Wayne will host a giant sleepover. It's gonna be a fun night. Strom was setting up the lobby. He even brought some nice snacks his girlfriend made. There were some delicious cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and apple pie. Everyone started to arrive. Baenji and JJ were the first ones to walk in. Then Raptor Bootsy and HeftyPeck. Even Skip, Tracy, Davey Wavey, Paps, Ducky, and Sam joined the fun. Everyone was in their PJs for some jammy jams. It was a really nice environment. The Ohio Boys shown up. It was Sexy Joe, Dango, Lego, John Davis, and Leaf. Now the party is starting.

"Everyone get ready because we got some cookies" Said Strom

"Hell yea" Said Everyone

However, the night wasn't perfect. Some uninvited guest didn't find the sleepover to be fun. In fact, He was lurking in the shadows. This very man was Black Janitor Guy. He hates seeing stupid nerds having fun. He wanted them to suffer. His plan was to rape them one by one. Baenji and JJ started to snuggle because they didn't bring a blanket. This was getting too intense. The room was getting hot.

"Hey Gay Gay can you get us some chips" Said Baenji "Sure Bean Bean" Said JJ

JJ was walking down to get some snacks. He was gonna get the classic the potato chip. While he was getting snacks he heard a noise.

"Who's there….It's not funny" Said JJ.

Some jumped of the shadows. It was Black Janitor Guy. He was breathing feariously. He said "where are you going stupid nerd". Before JJ can react, He quickly tied JJ up. JJ was thrown into a closet. Shit was getting spooky. 15 minutes has past now. Baenji was getting worried that his boyfriend Gay Gay was in serious trouble.

"Hey have you guys seen Gay Gay. He has been gone for like 15 minutes?" Said Baenji

"No I have not" Said Big Bird Baenji and Big Bird started to investigate. They were trying to find some clues. However, they found nothing regarding JJ. Things weren't looking took great, but Big Bird heard something. Big Bird heard mumbling from the closet. This mumble sounded like JJ, so both Baenji and Bird insisted to open the closet door. When the opened the door they witnessed possibly the worst thing they will ever see. It was so foul, vile and repulsive that it could make a man's asshole cleanse itself. They saw Black Janitor Guy's THICK FAT COCK! His cock was about to go in JJ's sweet asshole.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Said Big Bird

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GAY GAY!" Said Baenji

"After I'm done with JJ, He will be my Gay Gay muhahaha!" Said Black Janitor Guy

However, it was too late for the sweet young men. Black Janitor Guy teleported behind them, and tied them up. Black Janitor Guy has more victims. This wasn't it for Black Janitor Guy. He wanted to see all the nerds bow down, and such his THICK FAT COCK!

"Hey do you think I can borrow a dollar for some chips?" Said Skip

"No fuck you lol." Said Chip Lockwood

After all of the Smash of Fort Wayne players were snuggling, shit was about to go down. Black Janitor Guy drugged all of Strom's girlfriend's cookies. Everyone took big bites of the cookies. When they were biting in, they then later passed out. Black Janitor Guy was laughing his ass off. He couldn't believe he was about to take these stupid nerds' anal virginity. He grabbed everyone, and thrown them in the closet. Everyone started to wake up from the drugged cookies. When they open their eyes, they saw Black Janitor Guy's THICK FAT COCK!

"Wake up stupid nerds! I'm about take your anal virginity." Said Black Janitor Guy

"Ahhh hell no!" Said Raptor Bootsy

"Who said that!?" Said Black Janitor Guy

Black Janitor Guy walked towards Raptor Bootsy to smack his face with his BIG FAT COCK! It left a burn on Raptor Bootsy's face. Everyone was scared to death. They didn't want their anal virginity be stolen from Black Janitor Guy. They were saving their anal virginity for their boyfriends. "Tracy I always wanted to say this….I love you since we first met!." Said Davey Wavey

"I love you too man!" Said Tracy

This was about to be the end for everyone. They couldn't believe this was it for them. Like James Dean always said Life is like a box of chocolates. This was the last time we will see Smash of Fort Wayne, but WAIT! What came crashing down from the ceiling. It was Chip Lockwood. Black Janitor Guy was confused because he thought he tied up Chip Lockwood . He was wrong because he tied up a decoy instead. The decoy was made of hay.

"You really think I'll let you do this to my friends you monster! These guys are my friends and Family. I will remember all of the cherished memories with these guys, and you count on it!"

"Boy after I'm done you I'm gonna make you drained your balls" said Black Janitor Guy

"Oh yea…. I know your weakness" Said Chip Lockwood

"And what is that?" said Black Janitor Guy

Chip Lockwood pulled out a copy of Fred: The Movie. This makes Black Janitor Guy scream into pain. Black Janitor Guy couldn't withstand this abomination. It was so powerful that it made Black Janitor Guy disintegrate into small little pieces. After Black Janitor Guy's slow painful death, Everyone grabbed Chip Lockwood and thrown him up in the air. They were celebrating that Chip Lockwood saved their anal virginity. Chip Lockwood was even awarded with a medal of honor for his heroism. From that day forth, Chip Lockwood was the hero we needed.

THE END 


End file.
